The Love of a PLayer
by Tokio-Hotel1018
Summary: Can Alexis find love in Tom Kaulitz or will she just become another one of his flings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alexis's POV

-5:30 A.M.-

Oh my goodness I just want to sleep. My neighbors were up all night last night blasting music. I got up and took a nice hot shower, then dried off and put on some lotion. I went to my closet in my Victoria's Secret black laced bra and panties to look for an outfit. I put on a pair of black knee-high, boots, a beige skirt that stops right above my knees and hugs to my every curve, and a black V-neck sweater that clung to me. I do my eyeliner and mascara and put on some black eye shadow, then my lip gloss. I take down my ponytail and let my micro braids come down to the middle of my back. I grab my keys, cell phone and purse, then lock the door behind me. I walk out my apartment building, get in my car, and drove to Starbucks. I get my coffee then go to the office I work in. I work in a music studio, I book all the stars that need to record here, and I take care of the interviews, and concerts here in New York. I walk inside and go into the studio; another thing I get to do here is record my own music. I like to write songs and I can sing.

The door opens and my boss comes in.

Tony: Alexis, meet Tokio Hotel, they'll be recording the new album in the studio.

Alexis: Ok!

Tokio Hotel: what's up?

Alexis: Hey! All right follow me.

I began to walk swaying my hips with every step I took. I could feel their eyes all on me. I heard Tom say something in German with his deep, sexy voice. I showed them to the studio.

Tom: Thanks, so uh-

Alexis: Bye Tom!

I closed the door and sat down on the overstuffed couch outside the studio. I took out my phone and began to text my best friend, Olivia. She's goes to art school in Paris.

TO: OLIVIA

FROM: ALEXIS

HEY GURL! WUT UP?

ME NUTTIN MUCH, JUS CHILLIN AT THE STUDIO, WITH TOKIO HOTEL.

NE WAYS R U COMING TO THE NYC FOR UR BREAK?

I closed my phone and sat it down. I decided to go into the studio. I opened the door and sat down on the couch in there. I pressed the button so I could listen to them practice.

"We have to go a 1000 oceans wide-"

Alexis: hello?

???: Hey it's me!

Alexis: Hey Olivia! What's up?

Olivia: Nothing, I'm good. I'm glad you like your new job. Oh and yes I'm coming for my break, I already have my bags packed. Are you picking me up from the airport?

Alexis: Yes! I can't wait!

Olivia: Me neither, but I have to go, bye!

Alexis: Bye!

I closed my phone and listened to the guys.

---------I---------

----I----

---------I---------

I

I

I just got off of work. Tomorrow my best friend in the world, Olivia, is coming to New York and is staying with me during her break. I had just got in my car when someone knocked on my window.

Alexis: What do you want Tom?

Tom: I want to see you outside of work.

Alexis: Club 40/40 tomorrow at 10:30 look for me.

I started my car and drove off. I know all about Mr. Tom Kaulitz, the play boy guitarist of Tokio Hotel. Mr. One Night Stand. I am not going to fall for him, I refuse to be his one night stand. I pulled up to my studio apartment. I open the door and am greeted by my Persian cat Minx. She has gray fur, and blue eyes. I pour some milk into her dark blue porcelain bowl, then pour some cat food into her light blue porcelain bowl. I push the button on my answering machine.

"You have 2 new messages. Message one: 'Hey Alexis it's me, Mom. I just called to see how you are doing, call when you get this.' End of message. Message two: 'Hey Alexis it's me Olivia I'm about to board my plane I'll see you in the morning ok, my plane lands at 10 A.M.' end of message."

I deleted my messages, then opened my fridge. I took out a bottle of red wine and the left over Chinese from last night. I sat down on my couch, turned on my TV to MTV, and ate my food. Monsoon by Tokio Hotel came on. I watched the video and loved it. After eating I cleaned my dishes, and took a shower. I washed my hair then got out wrapping the fluffy blue towel around me. My whole house is blue, which is my favorite color, but my room is red. I stepped into my bedroom and put on my red Victoria's Secret panties and bra, then put on some red short shorts and a white baby t-shirt that shows all of my stomach. I grab my phone and talked to my mom for 2 hours then went to bed.

-8:30 A.M.-

I got up and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked at my reflection. I have a chocolate complexion so of course that would mean I'm black. I have dark brown eyes, and full pink lips. I go into the kitchen and fill Minx's bowls before making myself a cup of coffee. I got to my closet and put on a pair of gold metallic looking leggings, some dark blue jean shorts, a black Tokio Hotel band t, and my black high top converse. I left my braids down then did my make up. Black eyeliner, gold eye shadow, and lip gloss. I did the finishing touches to my outfit, a gold choker, a bunch of bracelets and some rings. I grabbed my purse, my keys and cell phone, then headed out to my car and drove to the air port. I spent an hour going through security and waiting for the plane to land.

Olivia: Alexis!

Alexis: Olivia!

We hugged and then she stepped back to look at me.

Olivia: I love your outfit!

Alexis: I love yours too.

She wore some black leggings, a blue jean mini-skirt, a Tokio Hotel band t, and some converse.

We got all of her bags, carried them to my car then went to the mall.

Alexis: What's up with all the bags?

Olivia: I graduated early, so I'm moving in with you, you did always complain about wanting a roommate.

Alexis: Yay!

We walked into the mall and went to Hot Topic.

Olivia: Hi I was wondering if you were hiring and if you are may I please have an application?

???: Sure! My name is Rayne, I'm the manager, and sure.

She handed Olivia an application, Olivia put it her in her bag, and we looked around the store. We bought some band t-shirts , some jeans, skirts, and shorts, and some accessories. I went to the back of the store and looked through their posters. I found one of Tokio Hotel! Yay! I grabbed all the posters of Tokio Hotel that they had then went over to the CD rack. I grabbed their Scream CD then went to pay for all of my stuff. After shopping we went to the Gloria Jean's and got some iced coffees.

Tom: Well hallo there!

I'd know that voice from anywhere. I turned around and looked up into Tom' s beautiful light brown eyes.

Alexis: Hi Tom.

Tom: Playing hard to get? I like it!

Alexis: I'm sure you do.

I looked over to see Olivia talking to Bill. Lucky her, she likes the guy who doesn't have a reputation for being a man whore, but me no, I do!

Alexis: Look I have to go, like I said if you want to see me try looking for me at club 40/40 tonight at 10:30. Bye!

I grabbed Olivia's hand and we walked out to my car. I put in the Tokio Hotel CD and blasted it all the way to my apartment. We took everything inside. I showed Olivia to the guest room which would now be her room. It was the only room besides my bedroom that wasn't blue. It was purple and black. I helped her unpack.

Alexis: OK well get ready we're going clubbing ok?

Olivia: OK!

I left her room and went tom y bathroom. I took all the makeup off my face then redid it. More eyeliner, lip gloss, and this I had black eye shadow. I went into my room and sprayed my body down with some perfume from Victoria's Secret. I put on a little dress that was very short and clung to my every curve. I added a black belt, black leggings, and black high heels. I pulled my hair up into a bun and left a couple of braids down for tendrils. I put some money and my driver's license in my bra along with my lip gloss and cell phone.

I walked put of my room to see Olivia wearing some blue jean shorts, red leggings, a gold tube top, and gold high heels. Her hair was straight. We got into my car and drove around town before finally stopping at the club. We went inside and went up to the bar.

Alexis: Two red headed sluts!

The bartender made our drinks and I slipped him a ten dollar bill. I took a sip from my drink then turned around only to face Tom.

Tom: Hallo Alexis.

Alexis: Hello Tom.

Tom: do you want to dance?

Alexis: Sure.

I finished my drink then followed him to the dance floor.

Closer by Ne-Yo comes on so I start to grind on Tom. I turned to face him. He wraps his arms around my waist then slides them down to my butt. We kept dancing then he tried to kiss me. I moved my head. He then whispered in my ear.

Tom: Let's leave and go back to my hotel room, so I can show you some things.

I pushed him off me.

Alexis: I know all about you Mr. One Night Stand Kaulitz! And I am not going to be another one of your one-night stand whores. I walked away from him and went over to the bar. Olivia and Bill were dancing.

Alexis: can I get a red headed slut, an ultimate Hawaiian volcano, and a Lynchburg lemonade?

The bartender made my drinks then handed them to me. I went to pull out $15 but Tom came up and handed him a 20.

Tom: Keep the change.

I looked at him, rolled my eyes, and began to drink.

Tom: Look I'm sorry-

Alexis: Sure you are!

Tom: Look I'm trying to apologize!

Alexis: Well don't! I've been hurt too much by people like you, so you're just wasting your time.

Tom: People like me?

Alexis: Yes people like you, guys who sleep with girls and then leave after they get what they want! I'm sick of it and I'm not falling for it!

I got up leaving my drinks behind and walked out to the dance floor.

Alexis: Olivia, I'm going home ok?

Olivia: Do you want me to come with you?

Alexis: No you have fun ok. Do you have money for a cab?

Bill: I'll make sure she gets home.

Alexis: Thanks Bill.

I gave Olivia a hug then went out to my car. I drove home crying. I really like Tom, but I've been hurt too much by guys just like him, it's better if I do this. Don't let them get close and they can't hurt you. I park in front of my apartment building then get out. I walk inside, refill Minx's bowls then change into my red short shorts and white baby t. I take off my makeup then go into my kitchen. I grab a bottle of red wine and a red wine glass then go to my living room. I light the fire place the got to my stereo and turn it on. I put it an oldies CD and At Last by Etta James comes on. I hear a knock at my door. I set down my wine glass and answer the door. There stood Tom, drunk as all get out. He stumbles forward. I hold to him so he doesn't fall. I bring him inside and sit him down on the couch. I go into the kitchen and get a glass of water and some aspirin.

Alexis: Here.

Tom takes the water and the aspirin.

Alexis: What are you doing here?

Tom: I came to talk to you.

Alexis: Tom-

Tom: Let me finish. I'm sorry I was jerk to you at the club. But why did you push me away even when I tried to just talk to you at the bar?

Alexis: Like I said I have been hurt too many times by guys who were players. They slept with me and left me, or they would abuse me until I left them. So I pushed you away because you were a player. If I don't let them get close then they can't hurt me.

Tom: You don't believe that do you?

Alexis: I live by that.

Tom: That's stupid, because you're still getting hurt only by yourself.

Tom was right I was hurting my self.

Tom: Look I can't believe I'm saying this but let's get to know each other, take it slow?

Alexis: I'd like that.

He smiled then took my glass of wine and drank it.

Tom: I am so tired, I think I should go.

He tried to get up but ended up crashing back down onto the couch.

Alexis: How about you just stay here on my couch?

Tom: OK.

I turned off the stereo and took the wine and the glass to the kitchen. I got a blanket from the closet and covered him up. I turned out the lights and went to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tom's POV

I woke the next morning to the bright sun shining in my face. I got and went to take a piss. I splashed some water on my face and face some toothpaste. Using my finger I brushed my teeth then rinsed with some Listerine. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and watched Alexis dance while cooking. She was wearing some red short shorts so the bottom of her butt was hanging out, and a white baby t that showed her stomach and lower back. She had the Libra sign tattooed on her lower back. She looked so damn hot right now.

Tom: What are you making?

She turned around and smiled. *her smile is beautiful**yea it sure is**Bill get the fuck out of my head now**sorry*

Alexis: Waffles, bacon, eggs, coffee, and orange juice.

Tom: Damn you cooking up a storm!

Olivia walked in.

Olivia: She does this every Sunday before going to church. By the way are you singing today?

Tom & Bill (he just walked in and he also stayed the night): Singing?

Alexis: Yes I am in the church choir. And yea I have to sing lead today.

She sat down and began to eat. So we all sat down with her.

Olivia: Do yal want to come to church with us?

Tom & Bill: Sure.

After breakfast the girls got dressed. Olivia came out in lilac colored, spaghetti-strapped dress with matching jacket and heels. Her hair was in a ponytail. Alexis came out in a white tube dress with matching jacket and heels and her hair was down.

Alexis: Do you want to stop by your hotel to get some clothes?

Tom: Sure.

She drove to our hotel, the Hilton, so we could dress. I put on some baggy black pants, and a white, colored, short-sleeved shirt. I didn't wear hat because I wanted to show respect. Bill was wearing some black jeans and a white button down shirt, he left his hair down instead of all spiked up and wore no makeup.

Tom: Ready?

Bill: Yup!

We got back in the car and drove to Alexis's church. Did I tell you it was an all black church, and that Bill and I were the only white people in there? No? Well now you know. We sat down while Alexis went up to sit with the choir.

Pastor: Good morning!

Church: Good morning!

Pastor: I liked to welcome you to all today. Let us pray for a moment before hearing the choir. Lord, God almighty, we come to you today and thank you for helping us get out of bed this morning. Thank you for the clothes on our backs, the food in our bodies, and the roof over our heads. Please bless everyone in this church this morning, dear Lord. Amen.

Church: Amen!

Alexis got up and came to the microphone along with a girl with light brown curly hair. I felt someone sit next to me.

Gustav: What's up?

Tom: How did yal get here?

Bill: I told them to come.

Georg: Yea Bill invited us.

Alexis: Are you ready Camille?

Camille (girl with light brown curly hair who's singing with her): Ready!

Together we sang When You Believe by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey.

---------I---------

----I----

---------I---------

I

I

Church ended and we were all talking outside of the church waiting for Alexis.

Alexis: Hey guys this Camille and Joyce.

Camille & Joyce: Hey!

Gustav & Georg: H- Hey!

Bill: I think Gustav likes Camille and Georg likes Joyce.

Georg & Gustav: Bill!

We all laughed.

Alexis: Yal want to go to the Hard Rock Café and get something to eat?

All: Yea!

So we all pile into Alexis's car and drive to the Hard Rock Café.

Tom: Bill when's the last time we went to church?

Bill: I don't know honestly.

Camille: Wow. Well I'm glad you liked it.

After lunch Camille and Joyce took a taxi home but not before getting Gustav and Georg's numbers, then they left to.

We got back to Alexis's place and hung out.

I got to know Alexis a little better and she got to know some things about me.

I looked at my phone.

Tom: Wow its 11:30 P.M.

Alexis: Shit I have to go to work tomorrow.

Tom: Its ok we'll leave, can I at least get your number?

She took my phone and programmed her number into it.

Alexis: Bye Tom, bye Bill!

Olivia: Bye Bill, bye Tom!

Tom & Bill: Bye!

We took a taxi back to our hotel and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alexis's POV

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. I tied my braids up in a ponytail, the did my makeup, eyeliner, lip gloss, and black eye shadow. I went to my closet and put on some black leggings, a dark wash blue jean min-skirt, a white tank top, with a black cashmere sweater over it, and my white ugg boots. I grabbed my purse, keys, and cell phone then left my apartment. I got some coffee from Starbucks then went to work. Nobody was there yet so I went into the studio and sang Selfish by Asia Cruz. I had no idea Tokio Hotel, David Jost, and my boss Tony was listening.

Alexis: _No we don't need to talk aint nothing left to say. You got everything you want. Go ahead and have your cake, I know it's best for me if we go our separate ways. Leaving you means everything, even all the pain! Hey! ...._

I finished the song and walked out of the little room. I looked up to see everybody looking at me.

Alexis: What?

Jost: You can sing that's what!

I just smiled then got back to work. All through out the day they kept staring at me and whispering. I got call from Olivia.

Alexis: Hello?

Olivia: Hey are you on lunch yet, because I am?

I looked at my phone.

Alexis: Yea I'll come pick you up.

I hung up and went to the mall to pick up Olivia.

We got some lunch then went back to the studio. Olivia came with me because her shift had ended.

Olivia: So you like Tom don't you?

Alexis: Yes but I'm taking it slow, I'm not going to get hurt again.

Olivia: I know, but I can't believe you like him!

Tom: Alexis likes who?

Tom popped out of no where!

Alexis & Olivia: No one!

Tom: Sure.

Finally the guys take a break. Olivia and I go into the studio, I grab a guitar and sing, and Olivia gets on the drums and we play The Bird and The Worm by The Used.

Tokio Hotel comes in and they look kind of scared.

Bill: Wow this is very different from your church music.

I bust out laughing.

Alexis: I know.

Olivia starts cracking up with me and we can't stop laughing. I clutch my stomach and sit down on the floor.

Alexis: I'm so glad you're back; I haven't laughed like this since you left.

Olivia: Me too!

The guys just stare at us. Finally we stop laughing. I look at my phone.

Alexis: Yay I'm free!

I grab my stuff and we all run out to my car.

Tom: So Alexis can I call you later?

Alexis: Why do you think I gave you my number?

Tom: Right. *how stupid am I**very stupid actually**Bill if you don't get out of my head I will duct tape you to a chair and make you watch Hot Shots**NO!!!!!! PLEASE TOM NO. I'LL STOP I PROMISE!*

I laugh at him then get into my car. I drive home and just sit on my bed. My phone goes off.

"We have to go a 1000 oceans wide. 1000 dark years from time has died. 1000 stars are passing by-"

Alexis: Hello?

Tom: Hey Alexis.

My stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster just hearing his voice.

Alexis: Hey Tom, what's up?

Tom: Nothing I just wanted to talk to you. Well actually I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight.

Alexis: where to?

Tom: a walk around New York and get some food?

Alexis: Sure. Can you pick me up at 8?

Tom: Sure.

I hung up then looked at the clock. It read 6 P.M. I think I'll just keep on what I had on today. I hung out with Olivia until there was a knock at the door. I answered the door to see Tom.

Alexis: You ready?

Tom: Yea.

I grabbed my jacket then we began to walk. It's almost winter time and it's really cold. Tom must have seen me shaking because he wrapped his arm around me. We walked for a couple of minutes before stopping at this bar. We went inside and it was like one of those spoken word places.

Tom: Its open mic night and I signed us up if that's ok?

I smiled at him. We sat down at a table by the stage. We ordered burgers and cokes and listened to the performers.

Announcer: Will Tom and Alexis please come up to the stage.

Tom grabbed my hand and we walked up to the stage.

Tom: Can you sing Monsoon?

Alexis: Yea.

Tom: Cool, I'll play guitar and do back up.

Alexis: OK.

Tom started to play.

I sang my heart out and Tom sang right along with me.

The place cheered for us. I went over to Tom and hugged him.

Alexis: Thank you Tom.

He hugged me back. After that we got up and left and went walking around town.

Alexis: Besides singing in a church choir, I have never done that before.

Tom: I'm glad you had a good time.

He held my hand the whole way back to my house. Before going inside I kissed him.

Alexis: Good night Tom.

I stepped inside then closed the door.

-1 month later-

Olivia's POV

I am so bored; Rayne is in the back restocking stuff, so I have to run the cash register.

Bill: Hey there.

Olivia: Bill! Hey what are you doing here?

Bill: Alexis told me where you worked so I came to see you. When do you get off?

I looked at my phone.

Olivia: Now. Rayne I'm leaving!

Rayne: OK.

I grabbed my coat and we walked out the store. Snow has already started to fall, I love winter it's so beautiful. Bill took me to a coffee shop that had a book store in it. Bill went up to the counter and got us some coffee while I got us a table.

Olivia: Bill I never did ask, what are you and Tom doing here so long?

Bill: We are on vacation, we're not going to do anything until after Christmas.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

Bill: Olivia I know I've only known you for a month, but would you be my girlfriend?

Olivia: Of course.

We finish our coffee then go back to my apartment. Tom and Alexis are sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Tom: Hey Bill. Mom called, she said she wants us home for Christmas, I told her about Olivia and Alexis. She said they can come too.

Bill: Cool when do we need to leave?

Tom: Do you want to leave tonight?

Alexis & Olivia: Yes!

We go to our rooms and begin to pack. Bill said it would be cold, so I packed a bunch of jeans and sweaters and boots. After 2 hours of packing we leave and got to the boys' hotel so they can pack. When they finished we took a taxi to the airport and flew to Germany.

-9 hours later-

Bill's POV

When we got to our house, our mom went crazy.

Simone: My baby's are home!

Tom & Bill: Hey mom!

Simone: You must be Alexis; Tom has told me so much about you.

Alexis: He has?

Tom: Yea anyways Mom, don't forget Olivia.

Bill: Yea my girlfriend!

All: Girlfriend?

Bill: Yea I asked her before we left.

Tom: Bill can I talk to you?

Bill: Yea.

We go up to my room.

Bill: What's up?

Tom: I like Alexis, a lot. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. We've been dating for a month now, you know.

Bill: Good. When?

Tom: For Christmas! I'll buy her a necklace and when she opens the box there will be a note asking her to be my girl. Do you think that's a good idea?

Bill: Yea that's excellent! I never thought I'd see the day!

Tom: Shut up.

We went back downstairs to see our mom, Olivia, and Alexis looking through the baby albums.

Bill & Tom: Mom no!

Alexis: Too late!

We ran over to them and I snatched up the album.

Olivia: We have seen all of them.

Simone: come on Christmas is in 2 days let's set up the tree.

Alexis's POV

We basically had a tree trimming party and we had egg nog with liquor in it. Tom looked so cute.

I went into the kitchen to get some more egg nog when Mrs. Simone came in.

Simone: I have never seen my son so happy to be with a girl. As you know my son is a player.

Alexis: Yea I know, that's why Tom and I aren't together, we're still in the dating process.

Simone: Yes he told me. You really are a nice girl Alexis.

She patted my back then walked out of the kitchen. Tom came in and pressed me against the counter. I looked into his eyes and about fell over.

Tom: Whoa there. Maybe you should lay off the egg nog.

Alexis: Yea, maybe so.

I soon became lost in his eyes. His lips came closer and closer until they gently touched mine. I pulled him by his shirt so that his lips crashed down onto mine, and kissed him with all the passion I had in me. We pulled away and he was smiling. He flicked his tongue across his lip piercing and grabbed my hand. We walked back out to the living room and finished with the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four (Everything that is underlined is in Spanish.)  
Alexis's POV  
Its Christmas! I jumped out of bed, took a shower, and curled let my braids down. I put on a pair of brown jeans that had beige on them almost like bleached jeans. I put on a brown wife beater with white sweater and my brown ugg boots. I went to the kitchen to see Olivia, wearing the same thing as me but in blue, drinking coffee with Simone. I got a cup poured my self some coffee and sat down.  
Olivia and I smiled at each other.  
Olivia & Alexis: Bill! Tom! Come quick we've been robbed!  
The boys ran into the kitchen quick as lightning in just their boxers. Simone, Olivia, and I were on the floor laughing.  
Tom: That is not funny.  
Simone: Yes it is.  
The boys went to go get dressed and then we opened presents.  
Bill: Here you go Olivia  
Olivia opened the black red box to reveal a promise ring. It was a white gold band with 3 stones a diamond in the middle and a sapphire on each side of it.  
Olivia: Bill! I love it!  
She hugged him and he slid the ring onto her finger.  
Tom: Ok this is from me.  
Tom handed me a long narrow red box. I opened it and a note popped out. Under the note was a gold chain with guitar charm hanging from it with a single diamond in the middle.  
Tom: Open the note.  
I opened it.  
Alexis,  
Will you be my girlfriend?  
Tom  
I looked up at him and smiled.  
Alexis: Yes Tom. I hugged him then kissed. He pulled away first and helped me put the necklace on.  
Olivia smiled at me.  
Olivia: I am so happy for you. Olivia and I took Spanish back in high school.  
Alexis: Same here. Merry Christmas!  
Tom: You speak Spanish?  
Alexis: Yea. Oh Olivia, Merry Christmas!  
I handed her, her present.  
She opened the envelope to see 4 plane tickets, to Spain.  
Olivia: Spain?  
Alexis: Barcelona!  
She got up and started dancing around. She then began to talk very fast.  
Olivia: Yay when do we leave? Are Tom and Bill coming? Wow I need to pack.  
Alexis: English, so the guys can understand. And calm down girl. We leave tomorrow.  
Tom: So I heard our names, does that mean we're going too?  
Alexis: Yea for 1 week!  
Bill: cool!  
Christmas was so cool. The next day we had a big breakfast with Mrs. Simone then we went to the airport. We boarded the plane, and slept all the way to Barcelona. When we finally made it there, we went up to our rooms. Tom was said he was going to take me to dinner tonight. I took a shower, and did my makeup: black and red eye shadow, liquid eye liner, and mascara. I put on a black dress that had red lace and ruffles underneath the skirt to make it billow out above my knees. I fastened the red belt around my waist and slid into some red shoes. I had my braids taken down and so my hair fell in curls right under my shoulder blades. I applied some lip gloss just as Tom came into the bathroom.  
Tom: You look beautiful!  
Alexis: Thank you Tom.  
I kissed his lips, grabbed my keys, cell phone, and lip gloss and put it in my red clutch. He grabbed my hand and we exited the hotel. We got into a limo and it drove us to the Asador de Aranda Restaurant. We sat down and had a beautiful candle-lit dinner. After dinner we took a walk around town, and grabbed some ice-cream. We made it back to our hotel room. As soon as we got in. I kissed Tom with all the passion I had in me. I pushed him onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, through ran his fingers through my hair. I took his cap and beanie off, and then took the elastic holding dreds together. His dreds came tumbling down around his face and shoulders. I kissed him and took hold of his hair and brought him closer to me. I took his shirt off, and he helped me unbuckle my belt and unzip my dress. I was in my boy shorts and bra, and he was in just his pants. I undid his belt and he pushed off his pants. Our kissing became heated. He was leaving love marks all on my neck. Tom pulled the covers back, stripped me then stripped himself before pulling the covers over us. He continued to kiss me.  
He stopped and looked at me. We were breathing hard.  
Tom: Are you ready?  
Alexis: Yea just take it easy.  
Tom: You're a virgin!  
Tom smirked before whispering in my ear.  
Tom: I'll go easy I promise.  
He kissed me again then slowly entered me. I felt this sharp pain as he slid himself in. It hurts so badly. Oh my God this worse than a fluff pap smear! He continued to kiss me to try and muffle my cries of pains. After a couple of minutes the pain began to recede and I was in pure ecstasy, pure bliss. I dug my nails into his back and moaned out his name. I was loving every minute of it. We finally climaxed at the same time and collapsed onto the bed. Our limbs coated in sweat intertwined with one another. Tom kissed me again and I fell asleep in his warm embrace with a smile on my face.  
-1 week later-  
We're back in New York! I have to go to work though. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my black high heeled boots, an ice blue v-neck sweater that clung to my breasts. I fastened the necklace Tom gave me around my neck, slid some rings on my fingers, some bracelets, and some name plate earrings that said "Sexy". I did my makeup; blue and black eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. I put on some brown lipstick then added some lip gloss to make them shine. I grabbed my purse, keys, and phone then grabbed my jacket and left the house.  
I got to work and found Tom's car already there. I went inside and heard giggling.  
???: Oh Tom, you're so funny isn't he funny daddy?  
I walk into the room where I heard the voice and saw some bleach, blond, tramp sitting on Tom lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.  
Alexis: What the fluff Tom?  
Tom jumped out his chair making the girl fall to the ground.  
Tom: It's not what it looks like!  
???: Don't lie, Tom. Hi I'm Sarah, Tony's daughter. I just started my first day here.  
I just looked at her.  
Sarah: Daddy aren't you going to tell her?  
Alexis: Tell me what?  
Tony: My daughter is replacing you, you're fired.  
I couldn't believe it.  
I walked out but Tom followed me. I turned around and slapped him  
Alexis: how could you? I'm your girlfriend!  
Tom: Look calm down and stop over reacting.  
I smacked him again, ripped off the necklace he gave me and threw it at him then left. I drove home crying. Tom sent me text talking about how he was going on tour and how it would not have worked out anyway. I couldn't stop crying, I should have known he would do this. Why did I trust him?  
I put my iPod in the iPod dock and turned it all the way up. All Around Me by Flyleaf came on. I changed into some gray sweat pants, and a white spaghetti-strapped shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and cried on my couch. Olivia kept calling and she finally came to the house. She left Bill at the hotel to come and comfort me. Now that's a friend. And then it fluff dawned on me.  
Alexis: Can we go to a drug store?  
Olivia: Sure.  
We got in my car and drove to Walgreens. I bought 3 pregnancy tests and sat them on the counter of the register.  
Olivia: Oh Alexis! You don't think?  
Alexis: I don't know.  
I paid for the tests then went home. I took all of the tests and waited. It was a plus sign.  
Alexis: Positive.  
Olivia held me in her arms as I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (they are speaking German now)  
Alexis's POV  
-4 years later-  
Alexis: Kimberly!  
A little girl of 4 ran to me and hugged my leg tightly. She has light brown hair with natural dirty blond highlights, chocolate brown eyes, and a light complexion. You can definitely tell from her mixed complexion that she has a white dad. She has his smile. And I know he would want that so I'm also teaching her German.  
Kimberly: Yes mommy?  
Alexis: Is your room clean?  
Kimberly: Yes!

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her poster clad room. I had to tell her who her father was, I just couldn't keep that a secret. She has posters, CD's; band t-shirts, anything with Tom's face on it.  
Alexis: Christmas is coming up in a week, are you excited?  
Kimberly: Yes!  
Alexis: Get ready so we can go see Auntie Olivia.  
Kimberly: Ok mommy!  
She got dressed in her white tights, a blue jean skirt, a Tokio Hotel shirt, and her black ugg boots. I pulled her hair that comes down to the middle of her back into a ponytail, then helped her into her white snow coat. I grabbed my coat and we left to go to Olivia's apartment.  
Olivia moved after I had Raven so that there would be room. We got there and I saw a black SUV parked in front of her apartment. That's weird.  
I walk inside and Kimberly begins to talk in German excitedly.  
Kimberly: Mommy, look its daddy! Daddy! Daddy, I knew you would come back for me!  
Shit!  
Alexis: Kimberly, I want you to go to the kitchen with Auntie Olivia. Now!  
Kimberly followed Olivia into the kitchen.  
Alexis: Hi Tom.  
Tom: hi. Daddy? Why didn't you tell me?  
Alexis: I did you ass hole!  
Tom stood up.  
Tom: How old is she?  
Alexis: She's four.  
Tom: You kept her from me for 4 years?  
Alexis: When I found out I was pregnant I called you. Jost answered and said you were on stage and that you would call back. You never did so I called only to find out that your number had been changed. I sent letters, but they always returned to me unopened.  
Tom: I never got those letters, and Jost never said you called.  
Of course Jost would hide this, anything to save his precious career.  
Tom: She looks just like me. And she has a Tokio Hotel shirt.  
Alexis: Anything that has your face on it she has to have it. She said she wants a guitar for Christmas, ever since she saw you on TV, she has wanted one. I have already got her lessons, and she speaks fluent German.  
Tom ( he was crying): Can I see her?  
Alexis: Kimberly! Come say hi to daddy.  
Kimberly ran out and jumped into Tom's lap.  
Kimberly: Does my German please you daddy? I learned just for you.  
Tom couldn't stop crying he smiled and kissed her little cheek.  
Tom: Of course. I love you.  
Kimberly: I love you too daddy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Tom's POV  
Oh my God I'm a father! Kimberly had fallen asleep an hour ago. She's so beautiful! She has my hair pretty much, my eyes, and my smile. But when you look at her face as a whole you can definitely see Alexis. I can't believe Jost would do something like that. Keeping me away from my kid, that's just cruel! I ran my fingers through Kimberly's hair, as she slept. I listened to her breathing, it was slow and steady. Her skin was a caramel color, and her hair looked dirty blonde like mine, and eyes like chocolate. She is beautiful in every way.  
Alexis: Tom, I need to take her home.  
Tom: Can I help? Please?  
Alexis: Of course you can!  
I helped Alexis put on her coat then put Kimberly's coat on her. I picked her up and followed Alexis out to her car. After strapping Kimberly in, I climbed into the front seat. We drove in silence, which lasted about 5 minutes, to her apartment. I got Kimberly out of the car and followed Alexis into her apartment. I went into Kimberly's room. Her room was very pretty in a girly way. Her walls were painted purple and pink, and matched her canopy bed, dresser, nightstand, and vanity mirror. I laid her on her bed and helped her into the pajamas that Alexis handed me.  
Alexis: We bought some plain white pants and shirts and went to the mall and had them spray paint all of their Tokio Hotel's designs on them. It was for her birthday.  
Tom: When was her birthday?  
Alexis: She was early! She was actually born on September 1st.  
Tom: My birthday! That's so cool!  
She smiled then kissed Kimberly goodnight.  
I followed Alexis out of Kimberly's room and into the kitchen. We sat at the bar and she poured us each a glass of wine.  
Tom: So how have you been?  
Alexis: I've been good, I guess. As you know I don't work at the studio anymore. I work at the bar at club 40/40 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And on Tuesdays and Thursdays I work at the community center giving guitar lessons.  
Tom: Damn, it must be hard to raise her on your own, and having 2 jobs.  
Alexis: It is, especially when there isn't anyone to help you. Olivia does her best to help, and my Mom sends money. But sometimes that just isn't enough. After Christmas we're moving and Olivia is coming with me.  
Tom: Where are you moving to?  
Alexis: Magdeburg!  
Tom: Germany?  
Alexis: Yes. I need a fresh start I guess.  
Tom: That's great, and I promise, I know I wasn't here at first, for reasons that infuriate me, but I will be here for Kimberly. And for you! I was stupid back then and foolish. I still love you with all my heart and I hope that you can forgive me. I've been a wreck without you.  
I looked her in her eyes and she hugged me almost squeezing every breath out of my body then captured my lips in a passionate kiss that literally took my breath away. I love this woman so much, the girl in my life and the mother of my child. I just need to make up for all the years that I've been gone, to show her how much that I need her.  
Alexis: I love you too. Do you think we can start off slow again where we left off?  
Tom: Yes we can.  
Alexis: But Tom, please no sex until I am ready.  
Tom: Of course!  
She kissed me again then I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her on the bed and lay down next to her. I held her in my arms, and kissed her all night long, even as she slept before I finally fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I got up, went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. It was kind of hot so I took off my shirt, hat, beanie, and rubber band and let my dreds fall down my back. I went into the kitchen to see my two favorite girls drinking coffee. I kissed Kimberly on her cheek then kissed Alexis sweetly on her lips. I poured myself a cup of coffee then sat down beside Alexis. Alexis got up and went to the oven and pulled out 3 bowls and 3 plates.  
Alexis: I made bacon, grits, and toast.  
Tom: Thank you baby, but you didn't have to wait for me.  
Alexis: I know Kimberly made me. Isn't that right Kim?  
Kimberly: Yup!  
So we all ate and I just watched Kimberly eat. It was so cute the way she would shove 2 spoonfuls of grits into her mouth then try and shove some bacon in there while trying to chew. It was so cute that I had to get my camera and take a couple of pictures. After breakfast I took Kimberly to the bathroom and helped her wash her face and hands. She ran to the living room and turned on the stereo. "Scream" began to blast through the speakers as she raced into the kitchen to help Alexis clean the dishes. I just laughed and sat down to watch. Kimberly sang with the song as did Alexis. After cleaning, Alexis came and sat on my lap.  
Alexis: So what do you want to do today?  
Tom: well let's see, we can go get ice-cream then go catch a movie?  
Kimberly: I like that idea.  
Kimberly ran into her room to go get dressed. I followed Alexis into her room and grabbed my stuff off the floor. I put on what I had yesterday and sat on the bed. I watched as Alexis stripped down to her bra and panties then went to her closet to get her clothes. She finally got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, and some black high heeled boots. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail then grabbed her black winter coat with faux fur trimming the hood. I grabbed my coat then went to Kimberly's room. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, some white Nikes, a white turtleneck sweater, and a white Tokio Hotel jacket. I watched as Alexis pulled Kim's hair into a bun at the top of her head then we walked out of their apartment and got into Alexis's car. We drove to the ice-cream parlor and I bought us all ice-cream cones, strawberry for me and Kim, and vanilla for Alexis. After eating our frozen treats we got back in the car and went to the movie theatre. We watched Twilight because that's what was playing. After the movie we went back to their apartment. I sat down on the couch and Alexis went to the hall closet and pulled out her guitar.  
Alexis: Come here Kim!  
Kimberly ran to Alexis and sat on her lap. Alexis positioned the guitar so that Kimberly could reach and still be able to play. I listened as they played "Monsoon" for me.  
Kimberly: Mommy let's me play a song every week, so far I can play "Monsoon", "Rescue Me", and "Scream".  
Tom: That's good baby!  
She smiled at me then skipped over to me and curled up in my lap. I just held her as she buried her head into my shirt. I smiled to myself then looked up to see Alexis smiling. She wiped a tear from her eye before taking a picture with her blue digital camera.  
---------I---------  
----I----  
---------I---------  
I  
I  
Today Alexis and I are going Christmas shopping. I've been staying at her apartment lately so I brought my clothes from my hotel room and brought them over here. I got dressed in a pair of black South Pole jeans and a red undershirt and white shirt on top that had South Pole written in red on the front. I grabbed my red and Nikes and my red Sox hat. I grabbed my phone and wallet then went into the bathroom. Alexis was wearing a pair of black Baby Phat jeans, a red from fitting Tokio Hotel shirt, and my white jacket. She brushed her hair then grabbed my white hat off the counter.  
Alexis: I'm ready!  
Tom: Look at you Miss Gangsta!  
She just laughed at me then opened the door. Olivia stood right there getting ready to knock.  
Olivia: Hey guys, bye guys!  
Tom: Bye!  
I followed her out to the car and we drove to the mall. We went to a couple of clothing stores and got her some jeans and shirts and jackets and sweaters then went to another store to get her some shoes. We went to Hot Topic and got her some more Tokio Hotel stuff then went to the toy store.  
Tom: does she like these?  
I held up a box that had a Bratz doll in it.  
Alexis: Yea she loves those get her the boy too.  
I grabbed the boy then we finally went to a guitar shop. I bought her 3 1972"Gibson flying "V guitars, one in red, one in white, and one in black.  
Alexis: She is going to love them. Thank you so much Tom but this is a lot of money.  
Tom: I know this doesn't make up for me not being here, but I plan on giving her everything she has ever wanted and making this the best Christmas ever. Since we are together now I know you said you wanted to take this slow but do you think that when you move to Germany you move in with me?  
Alexis: But you live in an apartment with Bill, there won't any room for us and our stuff.  
She pointed to Kimberly's presents. I just laughed and shook my head.  
Tom: Silly, I'm going to buy us a place. Do you want one of them pent house apartments or a house?  
Alexis: Are you serious?  
Tom: Yes! Think of it as an early Christmas present.  
She jumped up and hugged me then kissed me long and passionately.  
Alexis: I like the pent house apartment idea. I just have thing for apartments, I don't know why.  
Tom: that's cool. I love you.  
Alexis: And I love you.  
She kissed me again then I followed her out to the car. We left the presents in the car and went upstairs.  
Kimberly: Mommy! Daddy! Can we decorate the tree?  
Tom: Yes!  
I picked her up and we went to the hall closet. Alexis grabbed the box and brought it out to the living room. After assembling the 7 foot tree I heard a knock on the door. Kimberly opened the door to see Bill, Gustav, and Georg holding presents. They placed them on the couch and helped us decorate the tree with white lights, gold ribbon, and red ornaments. Bill set the presents that he and the G's brought over underneath the tree. Kimberly finally tired herself out and was taking a nap in her room. Alexis and I brought in the gifts and everyone helped us wrap them. Alexis and Olivia went into the kitchen to order pizza and talk.  
Tom: Guys, Alexis and Kimberly are going to move in with me when we get to Germany! I just have to find us an apartment.  
Bill: That's great Tom!  
Gustav: Yea definitely.  
I raced over to Alexis's laptop and began to look at apartments in Germany. I finally found one. It has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, and living room.  
Bill: That looks nice and it comes with a laundry room so she doesn't have to walk 10 blocks to wash clothes.  
I programmed the number into my phone then logged off. Alexis and Olivia came back in just as Bill opened the door to pay the pizza guy. Kimberly walked in and sat on my lap.  
Kimberly: I smelled pizza.  
Georg: That is definitely Tom's kid!  
After eating pizza everybody left. It's now 9 P.M. and Kimberly needs her bath. I carried her into the bathroom and ran her a bubble bath. I just sat in there with her while she talked to me.  
Kimberly: Mommy says we're moving after Christmas, did she tell you?  
Tom: Yea she told me.  
Kimberly: Yup we're moving to Germany! Are we going to live with you daddy?  
She stood up and I wrapped a towel around her then carried her into her room.  
Tom: Yea you're going to live with daddy.  
She smiled at that then got dressed in her pajamas. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She yawned then closed her eyes falling asleep quickly. I turned out the lights and left her room. Alexis stood out in the hallway.  
Tom: We made a cute kid don't you think?  
Alexis: Yea we did.  
She smiled then went to her room to take a shower. I sat at the edge of the bed just listening to the water run. She came out of the bathroom in one of my oversized t-shirts then crawled into bed. I stripped down to my boxers and took off the rubber band holding back my dreds. I climbed under the covers with her and felt her wrap her arms around me. She took one of my dreds and brushed it against my lips. It felt rough against my skin. I placed my hand on her lower back and brought her closer to me. My lips crashed down on hers with longing. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. To be able to kiss her, hold her, and comfort her. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and just laid there. I finally fell asleep when I heard her slow and steady breathing. She was asleep in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Alexis's POV  
I woke up feeling the sun's rays shining down on me through the blinds in my room. I sat up and stretched then looked over to Tom's side of the bed. He wasn't there. I heard water running, so he must be in the shower. I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
Tom: Babe is that you?  
Alexis: Yea.  
I finished brushing my teeth then went to Kimberly's room. She was still sleeping. I closed the door then went downstairs to the kitchen, sat at the bar, and pulled my laptop towards me. I was looking at plane tickets for Germany when Tom came downstairs.  
Tom: What are you doing?  
Alexis: Looking at plane tickets.  
Tom: You do know I have a private jet now right?  
Alexis: No I didn't.  
Tom: Oh well yea. We can send your stuff to Germany, have my mom put it in storage until we get there, then fly out there when the jet comes back.  
Alexis: Ok. I can't believe Christmas is only a couple of days away.  
Tom: Yea.  
I closed my laptop then went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. Tom came in and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  
Tom: I'll be right back ok?  
Alexis: Ok.  
He went to our room and shut the door. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to watch TV. 30 minutes later Tom came out and sat beside me.  
Alexis: What's up?  
Tom: It's a surprise!  
Alexis: I like surprises!  
He smiled at me then pulled me closer to him. And hour later Kimberly came out of her room and curled up on the couch with us. It feels as if everything is falling into place. I spent the whole morning and afternoon at home with Tom and Kimberly. When 7 P.M. rolled around I got up and went to my room. Tom followed me and sat on the bed as I went through my closet for something to wear.  
Tom: Where are you going?  
Alexis: To work. I should be back by 3.  
Tom: A.M.?  
Alexis: Yes, I do work the bar at a club.  
Tom: Oh ok.  
I put on a pair black leather pants, a white bra, and a sheer, white tank top with puffy shirt sleeves. I zipped up my black leather boots then went to my bathroom to curl my hair and do my makeup.  
Tom: You look sexy!  
Alexis: Thank you baby!  
I kissed him goodbye then left after grabbing my keys, phone and kissing Kimberly bye.  
I got in my car and drove to club 40/40. I parked in front of the club then went up to the door. Marcus, the bouncer, let me in with a smile and a whistle and I walked up to the bar.  
???: Can I buy you a rum and coke?  
Alexis: Sure.  
I walk behind the counter and make the drink.  
Alexis: That will be $5.  
???: Damn you're the bartender. My name is Trey, what's yours.  
Alexis: it's Alexis.  
I sipped my drink then began to fill people's orders.  
Trey: Can I see you after work?  
Alexis: No, you can't.  
Trey: Why not?  
Yay I get to watch that little smirk drop form his pretty little face.  
Alexis: I have a boyfriend and a 4 year old daughter.  
He nodded then left. Sucker!  
After 6 hours of pouring drinks, I was able to go home with my tips, $350. Not bad for a slow night. I drove home and stepped inside my warm apartment. I sat my keys on the counter then went to my room. I stripped off my clothes then took a shower and washed my hair since I smelled like an ash tray. I got dressed in a pair of short shorts and one of Tom's oversized shirts and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around Tom's waist and fell asleep with my head on his chest.  
-12:00 P.M.-  
I woke up the next morning to see Tom's chocolate brown eyes looking at me.  
Tom: Good morning beautiful!  
Alexis: Good morning sexy!  
I kissed his lips then got up to brush my teeth and pull my hair into a messy bun. I put on a pair of bleached blue jeans, an ice blue v-neck sweater, and my white ugg boots. I put some diamond studs in my ears then went into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Tom: Hey babe where are you going?  
Alexis: I have to give guitar lessons at the community center remember, it's just so I can make some extra money. Shit! I have to wake up Kimberly or we'll be late, she's part of my class.  
Tom: Can I come watch the class?  
Alexis: If you can be ready in 30 minutes.  
Tom: I'll be ready in 5.  
I went to Kimberly's room and got her up. She quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed in a beige skirt, white tights, beige ugg boots, and a jade green sweater. I left her hair down and helped into her coat. We all left and got in my car. We got McDonalds on the way to the center. We went into the building and walked to room 19. My class of 13 was waiting for me. Kimberly sat down wither guitar with the other students. I sat on my stool in front of everyone. We did a warm up then started to play some melodies. After a 2 hour session it was time to go home.  
Alexis: Its 3 P.M. do you want to go get some lunch?  
Tom: Yea sure, that was great!  
Alexis: Thank you.  
We got back in my car and drove to a Chinese place. While I ordered Tom's phone rang.  
Tom: Hey I'll be back just order me whatever you get.  
He raced out of the restaurant and down the street. Weird! We ate for about 45 minutes then finally Tom came back inside.  
Alexis: What was that about?  
Tom: It's another surprise.  
He kissed my cheek then began to eat. After Tom finished we went back home. Christmas is in 2 days and I need to pack but I don't even have a place in Germany so what's the use. Tom must have read my mind.  
Tom: Hey I got the place in Germany covered, just pack your stuff.  
I smiled, kissed his soft, full, pink lips and continued to pack.  
I packed all of the dishes because we're just going to order take out. I packed up everything except for some sleeping bags, the presents and tree, a toiletry bag, and some clothes for us to wear. Tom was laughing at me.  
Tom: Damn baby when you set your mind to something you get it done. You've been working for ours, it's Christmas Eve!  
Alexis: Really? Where's Kim?  
Tom: She's in her sleeping bag in our room. Come on let's go to bed.  
I let Tom lead me to our room. I changed in some sweats and a shirt and got on our makeshift pallet on the floor. Tom crawled under the cover s with me and held me against him.


End file.
